


Fox Fire

by callmeportgas



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gods, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeportgas/pseuds/callmeportgas
Summary: A child of spring and a fox god with a penchant for drama. She thinks he's the nicest person she's ever met. He just wants her to be happy. MadaSaku drabbles. No romance yet.





	Fox Fire

She was a terrible person, she was sure of it.

Sakura pulled her knees in tighter, trying to merge with the rough bark of the tree that sheltered her from the rain. Her eyes were wet, not from the raindrops but from the guilt of what she had done.

A tiny part of her told her she hadn't had a choice, that Ino would be out of there soon enough and  _Ino_ was the one who told her to run. Her fingers curled around a broken arrow. It was better than nothing.

Chiyo's orphanage was the only home Sakura had ever known, and it was a good one. The old woman was prickly but kind to all the children. She called them her kids. But her kindness couldn't shield them from the madness that was their town's leadership. She was thirteen now and Danzo would come for her, ready to marry her off to one of his  _sons_. Well, he would have. She hadn't been as lucky as Ino, whose father had returned for her. No one would be coming for Sakura. She had to escape her fate on her own.

 _It's okay, though,_  she thought to herself.  _I have me, and Ino. That's enough for me._  A flash of blue flames crossed her vision and she shook her head, not thinking much of it. She had dreamed of blue flames all her life. In some dreams, she was chasing them as they danced out of her reach, and in others she was resting right in the middle of the flames as they curled around her, warming her entire being. She thinks that's what family feels like.

A distant howl tore through the calming winds, sending a different sort of chill through her bones. She was on her feet in an instant despite her protesting limbs, knowing that if the howls got any closer her aching feet would be the least of her worries.

So she ran through the dull forest. Everything was gray, here and in their village. Sakura hated it. That was why every step she took had wildflowers growing in its wake. She made sure of it, just to spite the elders. The cool breeze stung her skin, but it was nothing compared to the freedom she had almost reached. Another howl, this one closer than she wanted it to be, got a sob out of her as she felt it slipping away. She couldn't go back. Not when she knew what was waiting.

_You should count yourself lucky._

Like hell. She couldn't let them catch her.

_Aoi's taken a liking to you, despite your…monstrous nature. Saved you from a lifetime of servitude._

_As if marrying him would be any different_ , she thought viciously. She would die before she placed a wreath on his head. She prayed to every God she had ever heard of, pleading with every fiber of her being. But the howls were closer than ever and she thought it was unfair, that things never went the way she wanted them to. She just wanted to live life  _her_ way. And her way didn't involve becoming Danzo's slave.

The forest was changing, she noted absently. The trees were thicker and there was no rain here. It was getting greener. She couldn't have crossed the border, there were no people here. No patrols. But it felt safer here, so she kept running.

She was in an unfamiliar place and she missed Ino. She missed Chiyo's cookies. Trying to calm her breath, she stumbled to a stop. She couldn't hear the wolves anymore but a more pressing issue had been unveiled in her head.

She didn't have anywhere to go.

Sakura tilted her head, listening carefully and hearing nothing but the sound of rushing water. A few more steps lead her to the end of the forest, to a river that glittered under the sun. She kneeled next to it, watching curiously. The streams back home never sparkled like this. Her reflection gave her pause. She looked exhausted, but her eyes were bright. Her cheeks reminded her of the blushing bird that visited her on her lowest days. The pink locks she was mocked for were curly and unruly in the aftermath of the rain. A small smile crept in and she tried to laugh until it felt genuine and comfortable.

Slender fingers skimmed the surface of the water and she went closer, squinting at what looked like a blue blur inside the water. A surge of recklessness had her looking around as she slipped her worn sandals off, hesitating as she looked at the arrow. Deciding to take it along, she took a deep breath before diving into the cool water, fighting to keep her eyes open as she swam towards the object of her curiosity. Hopefully, it would be something of value.

It was fire.

 _What is this?_  She thought with a bewildered frown as she moved her limbs faster, the grip on her weapon becoming uncomfortable. It…wasn't hot, she realized and grazed her fingers against the blue flame. A sensation not unlike one of Ino's tackles hit her and her eyes closed of their own accord.

Sakura coughed and sputtered as she sat up, looking around wildly at what was no longer a river. The first things she registered were twinkling lights in the trees and a tail. She inhaled sharply when her eyes focused on the long tail that was attached to a human figure.

 _Well, if they have a tail they can't really be human._  Her eyes swept across thick, dark locks with even darker furry ears nestled in them, before locking with curious red eyes. She didn't react to the slit pupils, her back straightening unconsciously. She was in a private garden now. There was no sign of a river, just a small pond. The…person was sitting on a stone bench, head tilted curiously. Well, she hoped it was curiosity and not hunger. They were surrounded by trees, with only a patch of the moonlit sky visible to them. It had been sunny when she'd decided on an impromptu swim.

_Wonderful._

"A guest," came a silvery voice. She looked at him warily. "Strange. I don't think I've ever gotten one of those."

"Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?" She blinked and held her breath when she felt a nose brushing against hers. She held his gaze evenly, knuckles whitening with the strength of her grip on the arrow as he crouched in front of her. She refused to die and let all that running go to waste. No, she would live. Baby pink gladiolus bloomed in a circle around them, the blades of grass lengthening to accommodate them.

"A child of magic," he sniffed, tail swishing with a curious tremble. "Untrained." She continued to watch him warily. He pulled away and smiled faintly, floating back to his seat. "I will not harm you. Not one of my kind. Well, distantly."

"One of your kind?" she asked, almost smiling at the twitch of his ears. She wondered if she could get away with touching them. Probably not.

"Yes. People of magic. Freefolk.  _Monsters_ ," he said, lip curling at the last term. "Tell me, how did you get here?"

"Oh, well I just…followed the," there was warmth on the left side of her face and she knew it was there, gesturing with her thumb. "…that. The blue flame." The fox-like man raised a claw-tipped finger to his mouth, a sly smile gracing his lips.

"That explains it," he nodded. "So that's where she's been disappearing off to."

"What is  _she_ ," she asked as it danced merrily around her head.

"One of my fox spirits," he said simply. "She likes you. You can stay." He stood up, gesturing for her to follow him.

"That's very kind of you but," she said and hurried down the stone path after him. "where exactly  _am_ I?"

"This is my home. I suppose it's yours too now." His hair was wild, smelling faintly of lavender and smoke. They reached the end of the path and a staircase carved right in the middle of a hill. "I should warn you now, I think if you are to be my charge. Don't go following spirits everywhere. Not all of them are as kind as mine."

She pouted. "I didn't follow it."  _And I really don't like stairs._  The fox spirit hovered over her shoulder in silent support. Could she really stay here, wherever this was? She didn't have anywhere else to go. She trusted her gut, and right now her gut told her he was dangerous. But safe.

"Oh?" He didn't say anything, but the question hung in the air between them. He was rather graceful, she realized. And tall. She had always been tall for her age, but she felt quite small next to him.

"I ran away. From the orphanage, I mean" she told him. "And from Leaf."

"I see. Was the caretaker…troublesome?" Sakura blinked at the low voice.

"Oh, no. No no no. She was kind. Did the best she could under the circumstances."

"Which were?" He wasn't looking at her as they climbed, but she thought he seemed displeased. Maybe he was more compassionate than he looked.

"Well, to put it simply…our  _Lord_ , Danzo, he's…cruel. I still don't know how he came to be the leader of our village, but he's not very a good one. He…collects children, you see," Sakura stumbled over her words. It seemed even more awful now that she was saying it out loud. "Calls them his sons. My friend, she was the only one who knew about my…about  _me_ -we were in a field once, and she loves flowers so I liked to grow them for her, and she made me flower crowns."

"He saw you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I expected execution, but he managed to come up with something worse," the words left a sour taste in her mouth. "He was going to have me wed one of his sons. The worst of the lot, in my opinion." He hummed, eyes narrowing at the idea. "And marrying into Danzo's family is as good as being forced into slavery. I wouldn't have been the first one to suffer through it."

He remained quiet and she was content to continue the climb in silence. They reached the top and she felt faint at the sight before her.

"Are you a king?" she blurted out. Only kings lived in palaces, right? He almost laughed at that, tail swishing at his amusement. There were people here, dressed in simple blue yukatas. They bowed slightly as they walked by.

"No, not really," he watched as she nodded in slight disappointment. "I am a God."

 _Oh, of course_. Her jaw did drop at that, and she fumbled with the arrow still clutched in her hand. "Oh, right. I should-" She made to bow before him but his tail stopped her. It seemed to have lengthened, wrapping around her with ease and lifting her. It was uncomfortable until she realized she had tensed all her muscles. It was soft but firm, reminding her of the shawls Danzo used to wear. Except it was way better.

"No need for all that. Now, let's see about getting you settled in here. You'll have duties of your own of course, and we'll need to train you as well," he mused, calling one of his attendants over and setting Sakura down next to her.

"Karin, this is Sakura. Get the green room prepared for her. You're to take watch over her whenever I cannot," he told the redhead, who beamed at his charge. Sakura wondered at the lack of protest over his vague introduction. Wait, how did he even know her name? The flame she had nearly forgotten about bumped into her head and she nodded.

"Finally! I'm Karin," she exclaimed. "Welcome to our realm. Follow me, I'll take you to the baths. You look so tired, you poor thing." She began walking away, almost skipping but Sakura turned to him instead.

"I forgot," she blurted out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A nearby bush grew yellow roses. This is so embarrassing. "…to ask for your name?" He coughed delicately, although Sakura suspected he was holding back a laugh.

"Madara."

"Oh. Well, thank you. Madara. For taking me in," her face colored and she ran after her temporary guardian, who slipped an arm in hers as soon as Sakura reached her. Her spirit companion flew over to her master.

_"Strange."_

"What is?" he asked, plucking one of the roses carefully. Could claws be used to dethorn roses? He had never tried it before.

_"You were the one who sent me to her."_

"Was I?" It was working. Not much of a surprise, as his claws were sharper than most blades.

 _"You don't want her to know."_  The spirit was way too amused for her own good. But she was kind and she had grown to love Sakura.

"Not yet," he said shortly. "Go on Hoshi, she needs you." He summoned another spirit.

 _"And you need her."_  Hoshi returned to her newest companion's side anyway.

"I can wait," Madara smiled, nose twitching at the scent of the rose. He sobered up at the appearance of a spirit.

" _You called?"_

"Isao, thank you for coming. You're my fastest spirit. Yes, you are, no need to blush. Go to Hashirama. Tell him Danzo's out of control. He almost took Tsunade's daughter."

_"Tsunade's daughter? She's-?"_

"With me. Tell him I'll keep her safe."

_"When did that old crow get so bold? He needs to be punished."_

"And he will be, as soon as you deliver the news to Hashirama," Madara said exasperatedly, but the glint in his eye spoke of his whole-hearted agreement.

Danzo will be hunted down, and Madara will rally all the Gods for the hunt. It would be an end for some, but for the people in his realm, this was a new beginning. Spring is finally here.


End file.
